DBZ: The Brotherhood Saga
by SuperSaiyanLuke
Summary: This saga takes place after the Frieza saga. Many years ago, Goku's evil saiyan brother Raditz arrived and kidnapped his son, and with the help of Piccolo, defeated him. 6 years later, Raditz breaks out of the other world. now with the help of his friends, can Goku be able to repeat history by beating his brother again? or will his evil brother get the last laugh?
1. Introduction and opening credits

**Many Years ago, a mysterious alien from another planet landed on earth. His name was Raditz. When he arrived, he was in the search of his Brother ''Kakarot'' or as many people like to call him Goku. When he figured out he forgot all about his mission to destroy human life on Earth, he took his son Gohan. Along side Piccolo, Goku decided to save his son from his own brother. **

Raditz had Goku beat down to the ground.

''You are such a disappointment brother….Time to die! Huh.'' Raditz said as his scouter suddenly detected a power level.

Suddenly, Gohan escaped from the space pod destroying it in the process. Gohan looked at his uncle with angry eyes.

''What?! You?! I don't believe it!'' Raditz said with a surprised reaction.

''G-Gohan, daddy can't get up right now, get out of here!'' Goku ordered him.

Gohan ignored his father and continued to shake in anger. Piccolo was also surprised by Gohans power.

''Run away Gohan!'' Goku ordered him again.

Once more, Gohan ignores the order to run.

Raditz eyes began to widen.

''Power level 1,370! Impossible for a kid! And its still going up!'' Raditz said in fear.

''Leave my Dad ALOOOOOOOONE!'' Gohan screamed as he charged at his uncle. Using his head, Gohan struck Raditz with brute strength.

Gohan fell to the ground after his brutal head butt and looked at his dad. Goku had a shocked look on his face.

''G-Gohan?'' Goku asked in confusion.

''Daddy.'' Gohan said walking over to Goku. Suddenly, Raditz's scouter showed Gohan's power level going down.

''Hey kid! What happened to all that power you had?!'' Raditz asked him.

''What power?'' Gohan asked in fear.

''Play dumb all you want! You'll pay all the same!'' Raditz said as he slowly walked over to the child.

''Daddy help.'' Said Gohan shaking in fear.

''Leave him alone!'' Goku ordered his brother.

Raditz ignored his little brother and struck Gohan in the face.

''GOHAN!'' Goku screamed as Gohan flopped to the ground.

Raditz then walked over to the knocked down child.

''You are the first Saiyan to ever damage me like this my nephew. You are a true warrior who is worthy of being a Saiyan. And so, I will give you a death that is also worthy of a Saiyan.

Just as Raditz was about to finish off Gohan, Goku came out of nowhere and held Raditz in a full nelson.

''Why you runt!'' Raditz said trying to get out of it.

''Piccolo, your attack! Lets go!'' Goku sai ordering Piccolo to use his attack. Piccolo was smirking and laughing.

''Goku sometimes you amaze even me!'' Piccolo said as he had his finger nails on his forhead charging the attack.

''Hey Kakarot! If you don't let me go right now, we are both going to die!'' Raditz warned him.

''SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!'' Piccolo screamed as he was about to fire his attack. Raditz then began screaming.

''KAKAROOOOOOOOOT!'' Raditz screamed.

Piccolo fired the attack hitting both Raditz and Goku. Both men hit the ground.

(**6 years later**)

**6 years later, an outbreak had occurred in the other world. Everything was destroyed and on fire. Having no idea what to do, King Yemma contacted Kami for help.**

''Unbelievable! How was he able to escape?!'' Kami asked king Yemma.

''I don't know, but we have got to do something! No man has ever been able to escape the other world!'' King Yemma responded.

''Should I contact goku?'' Kami asked him.

''Go ahead, but I don't know if it will do any good.'' Yemma told him.

''Well King Yemma, Goku has token care of this guy before. And he wasn't even a Super Saiyan yet at that time.'' Kami explained.

''I know, but I feel as if he has grown stronger. Probably stronger than Goku.'' King Yemma told himself.

''Don't worry, besides he's still dead! Which means he has only got 24 hours until he comes back.'' Kami told him in an unworried mood.

''I hope Kami…I hope..'' Yemma said.

**(Opening Credits)**

**SuperSaiyanLuke presents…A Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction**

**DBZ: The Brotherhood Saga**

**Written by: Luke Loveall**

**Idea By: Kurt Swaim**

**Time period by: Wesley Garrett **

**Dialog by: Luke Loveall & Kurt Swaim**

**(End of Opening Credits)**

**(If you want me to continue this story, Please Review, Favorite, Or follow this story)**


	2. Episode 1: The reutrn of Raditz

(**The City)**

Everything seemed normal in the city, until an explosion came out of nowhere destroying one of the buildings. It was Raditz enjoying his frredom from the dead. Everybody was in fear as they began evacuating the city. Raditz began to laugh.

''HAHAHA! Finally, I'm out of that dreadful place!'' Raditz said as he continued blowing up buildings

**(On a hill somewhere)**

Vegeta was standing on top of a hill when he saw one of the explosions strike a tall building in the city.

''What was that?! Better go check it out!'' Vegeta said as he rushed to the city as fast as he could.

**(Kame House)**

Goku was standing in front of the horizon enjoying the view of the sea.

''Ah, its still so beautiful.'' Goku said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard King Kai talking to him.

''Goku! Are you there?'' King Kai asked trying to get an answer out of Goku.

''Huh? King Kai is that you?'' Goku asked.

''Yes. I have some news that you might want to know!'' King Kai told him.

''Well go ahead spill it out.'' Goku ordered him.

''An Outbreak occurred in the other world.'' King Kai told him.

''An outbreak?!'' Goku asked in shock.

''Yea. And you will not believe who broke out!'' King Kai said.

''is it Frieza? Cause if it is, im ready!'' Goku said.

''No, Its your brother!'' King Kai explained.

''RADITZ?!'' Goku asked in even more shock.

''Indeed, he just escaped and is now destroying south city as we speak!'' King Kai warned Goku.

''Okay, I'm on my way there now!' Goku said turning Super Saiyan.

'' But here is a warning, he is a lot more stronger then he usually was when you last beat him. I can't spoil of why that might be, but you will see. Also, even though he escaped the other world he is still technically dead. Which means he has only got 24 hours until he comes back to the dead!'' King Kai explained.

''I understand.'' Goku told him.

''Good! Now get over there!'' King Kai ordered.

So with that, Goku was on his way to south city.

(**Back at the City)**

''This is a lot of fun! Destroying pitiful humans!'' Raditz said as he looked up at his halo.

''**However I am still dead. So that might be a problem.'' **Raditz thought to himself. He then remembered something.

**(Flashback)**

After Raditz was hit by the special beam cannon, Piccolo walked up to him.

''You are such an idiot! You hit me and Kakarot, which means he dies too along with me!'' Raditz told Piccolo.

''Yeah that's true, but that's not going to stay that way.'' Piccolo explained.

''What do you mean by that?'' Raditz asked him.

''You see, there are these things called Dragon Balls. There are seven of them in total. Once all the 7 balls are brought together, a dragon named Shenron will appear, and he will grant you a single wish. We plan on using those balls to get him back.'' Piccolo explained again.

(**End of Flashback)**

''**that's it! all I have to do is get all of those 7 dragon balls, and then after getting all of them, I can wish for my life back! Its simple.'' **Raditz thought to himself.

Suddenly, Raditz's scouter detected a power level coming straight towards him.

''**But before I do that, I better deal with whoever is coming.'' **Raditz thought to himself.

Vegeta arrived floating above the destroyed city.

''Wow, who did all of that?'' Vegeta asked himself.

''**Wait a minute, who is that floating in the air?! Is it….'' **Raditz thought as he paused.

''It can't be!'' he said out loud.

Vegeta suddenly heard Raditz yelling and looked down.

''**Wait a minute, this guy looks familiar!'' Vegeta thought. ''No! there is no way! he's dead!'' Vegeta thought again.**

Raditz flew up above all the carnage he put on the city and stood face to face with Vegeta.

''I can't believe its you.'' Raditz said with a calm tone.

''I thought you were dead! Who brought you back?'' Vegeta asked yelling at him.

''Well you are right about one thing, I am dead.'' Raditz said pointing at his halo. ''But nobody brought me back. You see, I escaped the other world myself.'' Raditz explained.

''What?! No man has ever been able to escape from the dead! How did you do it so easily?!'' Vegeta asked.

''It's quite simple my dear Saiyan friend. I became stronger, stronger than Kakarot at this point of time! And speaking of Kakarot, where is he? He has betrayed the Saiyan race! We can take him out together! What do you say Vegeta, are you in?'' Raditz asked holding out his hand.

''No.'' Vegeta said to him in a quite tone.

''What?'' Raditz asked trying to figure out if he really heard resistance out of Vegeta.

''I said no. you see, I'm sort of with these so called earthlings now.'' Vegeta told him.

''S- so you have betrayed the Saiyan race as well?!'' Raditz asked him in anger.

''Trust me Raditz, I hate Kakarot as much as you do!'' Vegeta said.

''Oh shut up! You are just like Kakarot! A huge mistake for a Saiyan!'' Raditz insulted him. Raaditz looked behind Vegeta and noticed that his tail was gone.

''You even cut off your own tail, just like him!'' Raditz said.

''You are sealing your fate if you are telling me that I'm anything like Kakarot! And the tail coming off thing wasn't my fault, a chubby man with a sword cut it off just as I was off guard.'' Vegeta threatened him.

''so, you are wanting a challenge?'' Raditz asked. ''Then lets go, you and me!'' Raditz said positioning in his fighting stance.

''Please, this is going to be easy.'' Vegeta said also getting prepared for a fight.

''You might think so Vegeta, but ever since the day I have died I have trained at my hardest, and surpassed my own strength and according to your power level, you are about as less as a threat then I thought.'' Raditz explained as his scouter showed the number 205 for Vegeta.

Vegeta then noticed Raditz was wearing his scouter. He then started to chuckle.

''You are some fool aren't you?'' Vegeta asked him.

''What do you mean?!'' Raditz asked in anger,

''I MEAN, your scouter is useless. You should never trust it.'' Vegeta said ordering Raditz to take the scouter off.

''Are you telling me to take my scouter off?'' Raditz asked him.

''Trust me, I'm a lot more stronger than that scouter thinks I am!'' Vegeta said pointing at the scouter.

''Then show me…'' Raditz said as he did a just bring it pose.

Vegeta then started to grin.

''Prepare to meet a Super Saiyan Raditz!'' Vegeta warned him.

''What?!'' Raditz asked in disbelief.

Vegeta started screaming as his hair and eyebrows were starting to turn gold, and his eyes began turning green. Finally he stopped screaming.

''This Raditz, is a super Saiyan.'' Vegeta explained.

Raditz still had a shocked look on his face.

**(Goku's House)**

Gohan and Chi Chi were eating dinner at the table.

''Hey mom, when is dad getting home?'' Gohan asked her.

''He is still on Roshi's island, give him some time to relax, he deserves it now that he managed to beat Frieza.'' Chi Chi told his son.

''True.'' Gohan said playing with his food.

Chi Chi left the kitchen and went in the living room. She then picked up the remote and turned on the TV to watch some news.

''Breaking news! South city has been attacked by a man with long black hair who we believe to be some sort of alien. not just one but two. But they are not working together it looks like. We have helicopters currently hovering above the two aliens as they looks as if they are ready to fight in deadly hand to hand combat.'' The news man explained.

Chi Chi was shocked by what she had heard. Suddenly, Gohan came out of the kitchen.

''Mom, what's wrong. ''Gohan said as he looked at the TV.

He looked closely at the picture of Raditz which was on the TV screen.

''**Wait a second, that guy looks familiar**.'' Gohan thought looking closer. Gohan's eyes widened.

''**Yes! I Remember!**'' Gohan thought again.

**(Flashback)**

Gohan was on Master Roshi's island when Raditz kneed Goku in the gut.

''Daddy!'' Gohan yelled running over to his dad.

''Wait Gohan! Stop!'' Bulma said trying to stop Gohan.

Before Gohan could reach his dad in time, Raditz grabbed him.

''Listen here Kakarot, I will give you one day to think about my offer. Although lets be realistic Kakarot, I'm not giving you a choice. So when you decide to join us and you will, there is something I want you to do. Prove to me that you mean it. you can start by eliminating 100 of these pathetic earthlings. Once you are done with that I will be back tomorrow for a headcount.'' Raditz said warning Goku.

(**End of Flashback)**

''**He is the same guy who kidnapped me 6 years ago. I might still be a kid, but I'm now stronger than I was before! Maybe I can go out there and teach that bully a lesson.'' **Gohan thought.

He then looked up too his mom.

''**No, I can't! mom would be worried. Besides, she wouldn't let me out there anyways, might as well leave the dirty work to father and the others, they will know what to do.'' **Gohan thought refusing to go fight.

**(Back at south City)**

''So Raditz, are you ready for the first round, or do you need a sit down?'' Vegeta asked sarcastically.

Raditz still had a shocked look on his face, but then he started to chuckle.

''What's so funny?'' Vegeta asked.

''Well Vegeta, you might be a super saiyan, but I myself am one as well.'' Raditz said grinning.

''What?! You are lying!'' Vegeta said not believing what Raditz said.

''Let me show you.'' Raditz said as he began to start screaming. After what seemed like forver, Raditz showed his Super saiyan transformation.

''I can't believe it.'' Vegeta said with his eyes not able to blink.

''Now do you see what 6 years of training gets you?'' Raditz asked.

''I-it doesn't m-matter! I can s-still beat you.'' Vegeta said pretending he is not surprised.

''Really? Is that what you think?'' Raditz asked.

''Then lets go. And just to be fair, I will let you attack first. Come on Vegeta, prove that you are the prince of all Saiyans!'' Raditz ordered him.

**Now with Raditz's super saiyan secret revealed, will Vegeta be able to beat the odds? Find out on the next chapter of DBZ: The brotherhood saga.**


	3. Episode 2: Battle of the Saiyans

**(Goku)**

Goku was flying toward south city and sensed to power levels close to him.

''**I'm sensing two incredible powers. One of them has to be Raditz, the other one remains a mystery until I get there I guess.''** Goku thought to himself.

As Goku was flying around, he noticed Piccolo was flying next to him.

''Goku!'' Piccolo said getting Goku's attention.

''Oh hey piccolo, whats up?' Goku asked.

''I felt two huge power levels toward South City. I flew off as soon as I felt them.'' Piccolo explained.

''I felt them too, one of them is Raditz.'' Goku told him.

''You mean Raditz as in the guy who came here 6 years ago?'' Piccolo asked.

''Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Raditz is back, but he wasn't brought back by the Dragon balls.'' Goku said.

''What? Then how did he escape the dead?'' Piccolo asked.

''According to King Kai, he broke out himself.'' Goku explained.

''I don't believe it.'' Piccolo said with his eyes wide open.

''But who do you think the other Energy is?'' Piccolo asked.

''I have no idea, but we are going to find out.'' Goku told him.

**(Vegeta and Raditz South city)**

''Well, are you just going to stand there, or are we actually going to fight?'' Raditz asked in his newly formed Super Saiyan transformation.

''Just give me a second!'' Vegeta yelled.

''Look at you! You are scared aren't you?'' Radtiz asked laughing.

''No, I'm just getting ready.'' Vegeta told him.

''And YOU are the prince of all Saiyans? What a joke!'' Raditz said laughing harder.

''SHUT UP!'' Vegeta yelled as he quickly fired an energy beam.

''do you call that scared?'' Vegeta asked laughing. ''Who's laughing now punk!'' Vegeta said.

''I am..'' Raditz said behind Vegeta kicking him straight in the back. The kick was so powerful it sent Vegeta flying, however he was able to land on his feet.

Vegeta turned around and saw Raditz coming straight towards him. Both of the men found themselves rapidly punching each other to see who could get the first hit. Vegeta tried to strike Raditz but missed causing Raditz to get the upper hand as he grabbed Vegeta's foot and threw him to the ground. He then raised his right hand in the air and formed a pink energy ball.

''SUPER SATURDAY CRUSH!'' Raditz yelled as he fired the ball towards Vegeta. Vegeta looked up ans saw the ball coming straight towards him.

''BIG BANG ATTACK!'' Vegeta ylled as he fired a giant blue energy ball towards the pink one. It was a struggle to see which energy ball was stronger.

''**This is impressive, his new move seems to be stronger than my upgraded Saturday crush.'' **Raditz thought.

''DOUBLE SUNDAY!'' Raditz yelled as he fired to energy beams out of his hands hitting the pink energy ball so that it could help push the other.

''FINAL FLASH'' Vegeta yelled as he fired a yellow energy beam doing the same thing to his blue energy ball.

Suddenly, the two energy balls blew up causing a huge explosion.

**(Goku and Piccolo)**

''What was that?!'' Goku asked spotting the giant explosion.

''I don't know, we have to get over there quick!'' Piccolo said flying faster.

''Right!'' Goku said doing the same thing.

**(Back to Vegeta and Raditz)**

''**Now where did he go?''** Vegeta thought and asked himself after the huge explosion.

''Is that the best you got?!'' Vegeta asked out loud.

''No, not at all.'' Raditz said kicking Vegeta in the gut. He then punched Vegeta sending him slying into a building. It took a while until Vegeta crashed through the other side of it. Vegeta slowly went from his Super Saiyan form to his regular form.

Vegeta's outfit was all torn up from being launched into the building. He slowly tried to get up, but Raditz brought him back down by stepping on his gut as hard as he could. Blood spat out of Vegeta's mouth.

''I honestly thought you were more powerful than me.'' Raditz said confidently.

''You do more barking than you do biting.'' Vegeta said coughing up more blood.

''If I had a nickel for every time I heard that one.'' Raditz responded.

''Well Vegeta, this was a lot of fun and all, but I must get back to my MAIN mission.'' Raditz told him.

''And exactly what is that?'' Vegeta asked.

''Do you really think I would tell you that? I'm a lot smarter than I was 6 years ago.'' Raditz said.

''Anyway, In order to make sure you don't try to stop me, I must finish you off.'' Raditz said raising up his arm.

His scouter than detected 2 power levels coming his way.

''Never mind about what I said, I now must get going.'' Raditz said flying off leaving Vegeta all beat up.

**(Goku and Piccolo make it to South city)**

''This place is totally destroyed now! I feel bad for the people who died here.'' Goku said.

''Goku! Look! Who is that down there?'' Piccolo asked him.

Goku than looked closely. His eyes then widened.

''Its Vegeta!'' Goku said flying down towards Vegeta.

''Vegeta? What would Vegeta be doing fighting his own race?'' Piccolo asked following Goku.

''Vegeta! Can you hear me!? Vegeta!'' Goku said trying to see if Vegeta was still awake

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened as he saw Goku and Piccolo standing above him. He then pushed Goku out of the way.

''I'm fine Kakarot!'' Vegeta said getting up.

''Raditz must have given you a hard time huh?'' Goku asked.

''Shut up! He was super easy!'' Vegeta yelled.

''Doesn't look like he was easy to me.'' Piccolo said looking at Vegeta's torn up outfit.

''You shut up too!'' Vegeta yelled again.

''Vegeta calm down. Where did Raditz go?'' Vegeta asked.

''I don't know! He flew off. He could be anywhere by now.'' Vegeta responded.

''Then we have got to get wherever he is going! And fast!'' Goku said.

**(Raditz)**

''**Finding all of those Dragon balls is not going to be easy. Hmm.'' **Raditz thought.

''**According to that one blue haired woman, she has something called a dragon radar. I believe it is used to make looking for dragon balls easier.'' **Raditz thought.

''Alright then, back to that little island it is!'' Raditz yelled as he was on his way too Master Roshi's island.

**Raditz is on his way too Roshi's island. Can our heroes stop him in time. Stay tuned for another chapter of DBZ: The brother hood Saga.**


End file.
